hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 90 (2011)
Slow × And × Cursed (リソク×ト×ジュバク, Risoku × To × Jubaku) is the 90th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on July 28th, 2013. Overview The final duel between Gon and Knuckle begins. As promised, Knuckle doesn't hold back and uses a special technique, forcing Gon to defeat him as fast as possible. Meanwhile, Killua confronts Shoot, but gets himself in a pinch when his old habit to avoid stronger enemies is triggered. Summary Gon and Killua meet Shoot and Knuckle in the forest to battle. The winner this time will go to NGL, the loser stays. Knuckle and Gon waste no time charging up. Knuckle dashes towards Gon in a zig-zag formation, while Gon tries to keep up. He expands his Nen to form En, but to no avail, as Knuckle strikes with a direct shot across his face. Despite that, Gon feels power rushing through him, confused he is also uninjured. He looks to his left and sees a little marshmallow creature with 210 on its forehead. It quickly moves to 231, stating it's adding interest, and grows about 10% larger. Knuckle explains he lent Gon some aura, but in doing so, expects interest every ten seconds. As the number adds to 254, Knuckle names his Nen ability Hakoware. If the debt is not paid, the afflicted party busts. The little marshmallow with wings keeping track of the interest is called Amortizing Power Re-director, or A.P.R. for short. It can't be injured and only goes away when the person busts, or Knuckle stops the ability. Distracted by A.P.R., Gon is punched by Knuckle, again uninjured and feeling more aura flow through his body. This time the number goes from 279 to 505. Knuckle lent Gon 180 aura, confusing him about how he knows the exact number. Knuckle explains every person has a certain amount of aura in their body called Maximum aura Output Potential, or MOP. People have limits to their aura, which increases with training, meaning someone with 1000 aura is much stronger than someone with 200. Knuckle continues by saying every attack, every defensive move, costs and uses some amount of aura, all while Gon's brain begins to steam. Gyo, Ken, depending on the amount and extent of the ability used, a fighter can run out of Nen easier than they think. Gon being inexperienced, Knuckle calculates he uses 10 aura points a second, 600 a minute and 12,000 in only 20 minutes! Adding the four Jajankens from the day before, each one costs around 2,000, so after computing they add up to 5,500, Gon's AOP, or Actual aura Output Power is 17,500. At this point, Gon's brain is completely fried. However, this explains why Gon collapsed before being able to use his last Jajanken. He used Paper, an Emitter attack, which used up 4,000 of his aura since he's an Enhancer, depleting what little was left. Adding this, Knuckle's final estimation on Gon's POP, or Potential aura Output Power, is 21,500! Gon explodes, completely confused after the overly complicated explanation. Gon thinks the suffering is over, but Knuckle goes on to say him lending Gon his aura exceeds Gon's POP. In other words, the more Gon spends his aura, the more interest he'll owe Knuckle, the faster he'll bust. In only a couple minutes, A.P.R. counts 1,586 interest, and is three times the size as before. Knuckle figures in just 4 minutes Gon will bust. Once busted, A.P.R. will become Individual Ren Suppressor, or IRS, putting Gon in a forced Zetsu state for 30 days. Gon realizes this is why Knuckle wasn't using his abilities and thanks him. Gon attacks, both punching each other at the same time. Knuckle just smiles, figuring Gon's punch was around 150, while he lent Gon another 180. Knuckle reveals another advantage to his ability. He won't be injured until all the debt has been paid, while A.P.R. changes to 2,356. In no time, A.P.R.'s debt counter reaches over 2,700. Meanwhile, Killua walks with Shoot side by side through the forest. Shoot releases an eerie green Nen as Killua begins to get the old feeling of running away. He forces himself not to, realizing Shoot doesn't know his powers either. Shoot tells Killua he doesn't want to hurt him and even has a power that does just that. He disrobes revealing a missing left arm and three dismembered, floating hands; one holding a bird cage-like device. Killua is stunned, but stands his ground and uses Gyo. He figures Shoot is a Manipulator due to his Nen abilities. Killua takes out his yo-yos and Shoot forwards his hands. He knocks the hands away with the yo-yos, in a defensive stance and Shoot is impressed. He jumps towards Killua, in his face in only a second. Killua thinks of Illumi, but quickly thinks of Biscuit's words to stand his ground. He tries to use electricity, but Shoot hits him in the face. He's completely paralyzed from the thoughts of Illumi and Shoot could tell. Shoot tries not to think about it, revealing his own drawbacks with fighting. Killua begins to run; Illumi and Biscuit echoing in his mind about what to do. Suddenly Killua notices his left eye has gone dark. As if a black hole were swirling around where it used to be. He's barely able to dodge Shoot's attack, still able to sense his presence. Killua once again defends himself against Shoot's levitating hands, but one gets through and hits him on his left side. His vanished eye proves to be a hindrance. After another attack from Shoot, Killua realizes all he's been doing is running away the entire time. He throws away his yo-yos, charges at Shoot and... stops. Shoot predicted his next move, causing him to freeze in terror, knees shaking, Illumi still controlling every action. Elsewhere, The King grows ever larger inside the Queen. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Episodes Category:Chimera Ant arc